Going Back Again
by kirasometimes
Summary: What if Buffy had allowed herself to believe that she was in a mental institution at the end of “Normal Again”? What would have happened to her “friends” that the doctors insists are in her mind? What could bring her back again?
1. Two Buffys Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because seriously, if I did, Buffy would be with Angel, Spike would have never tried to rape Buffy, therefore losing my respect for him, and Tara would still be alive. Basically, I own NOTHING!  
  
Feedback: Please? I really need it.  
  
TIMELINE: I had to change "Normal Again" a bit.  
  
Spoilers: Everything up until "Normal Again" is fair game. Especially if it has to do with the B/A storylines.  
  
Distribution: ASK FIRST!  
  
Synopsis: What if Buffy had allowed herself to believe that she was in a mental institution at the end of "Normal Again"? What would have happened to her "friends" that the doctors insists are in her mind? What could bring her back? And knowing me it's a B/A fic.  
  
AN: Ok, I know I promised I wouldn't start a new fic until I finished one of the other ones, but I just watch the re-run of "Normal Again" on FX and got this totally awesome idea. If anyone had the same parallel to this, it's not an intended rip-off. But here we go.  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter One: Two Buffys; Two Worlds  
  
{{{{ Buffy Summers sat on her white sheets thinking very hard about letting her friends - no they're not her friends, the doctors say so - her enemies go. It was hard, she felt like she knew them. Everything she had known for the past six years, she was about to get rid of. It physically hurt her, but she was tired of her life there - in her mind - she knew she could do it.  
  
She could rid of the beautiful redheaded Wicca she had named Willow Rosenburg. Such a pretty name. Such a wonderful person, so strong, so caring, so - no, she couldn't think of that. Not if she wanted to go home with her parents. She could get rid of them.  
  
She could get rid of the striking man she had called Xander Harris. Such a funny name. Just like him - NO! Stop it! She could do this.  
  
The brunette would have to go too. Her blood. Dawn Summers. If only - Concentrate! Get it over with.  
  
She could do it. She had killed before. It didn't matter if she loved them or not.  
  
She was ready. }}}}  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"BUFFY!" Tara yelled as she ran down the basement steps. "NO! Don't do this!"  
  
Buffy ignored her as she continued to watch the released demon make its way slowly to the three people on the floor.  
  
"Buffy, please!" Tara pleaded. "You don't want to do this!"  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because," Tara insisted. "They love you. They're your family. And you love them!"  
  
"Love didn't stop me the first time," Buffy replied emotionlessly. "Ran him right through, didn't I?"  
  
Tara realized that Buffy wasn't going to do anything. So she took it on herself to help her friends.  
  
"Buffy," Tara whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
With that, Tara swept her hand out and a blast of white magicks flowed from her hands. It threw Buffy into the wall opposite of Tara. In her weakened state, Buffy couldn't take it and immediately collapsed to the floor.  
  
Tara let a jet of magicks flow towards the demon. But instead of killing the demon like she had hoped, it just irritated the demon. He left his prey on the floor and headed towards Tara as she scrambled up the stairs.  
  
Knowing now that it was going to take more than a mediocre spell, she left herself give in fully to the magicks. Her entire body hummed with the power of the forces she could manipulate. But, unlike Willow, she hated it. It scared her to death. But it had to be done.  
  
The entire room lit up with Tara's white power. The demon howled in agony and his skin burned off his flesh, revealing his bones, and his tough muscles. It burned through the organs until there was nothing left of the demon but his ashes.  
  
Tara collapsed onto the stairs, just as Spike ran into the basement. He looked at the scene, then at Buffy lying across the room, then at Tara.  
  
"Buffy's- not safe," Tara breathed. "Get other's up- keep Buffy away- away from them. Keep her re- restrained. Hurry."  
  
"Don't worry, Wicca," Spike insisted, understanding what had happened. "I'll get it for you. You rest it off now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
{{{{ "NO!" Buffy Summers yelled into the silent room. The doctor and her parents stared at her, hoping for some kind of sign that she had eliminated part of her fictional world.  
  
"She- she," Buffy whimpered. "She stopped me. I had them. I was ready. She stopped me. Tara stopped me."  
  
"Tara?" Joyce Summers asked.  
  
"The other witch," the doctor explained. "Willow's lover."  
  
"The gay one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to go home," Buffy yelled. "I want to go home with Mommy and Daddy. I don't like that world anymore."  
  
"You can as soon as you cut yourself off from your fictional world," the doctor insisted.  
  
"Honey," Hank Summers said, grabbing his daughter's hand. "You can do it."  
  
"I can do it," Buffy agreed. "I want to go home. I want to see, Pike? Yes, I want to see Pike."  
  
"This is good!" The doctor exclaimed. "She's asking for the real world again."  
  
"Honey," Joyce smiled. "You can see Pike when you get out. I promise." }}}}  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well, Buffy seems to be really making a break-through in the mental institution. What's going to happen? Which world will she decide is real? Review, and you'll find out.  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more.  
  
TEASER FOR SECOND CHAPTER:  
  
"She's hasn't talked in a month," Xander exclaimed.  
  
"She needs something to jolt her out of it," Willow reasoned.  
  
"I have an idea," Tara supplied.  
  
END OF TEASER! 


	2. Beginnings and Endings

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because seriously, if I did, Buffy would be with Angel, Spike would have never tried to rape Buffy, therefore losing my respect for him, and Tara would still be alive. Basically, I own NOTHING!  
  
Feedback: Come on! Guys, you know I need it!  
  
TIMELINE: I had to change "Normal Again" a bit.  
  
Spoilers: Everything up until "Normal Again" is fair game. Especially if it has to do with the B/A storylines.  
  
Distribution: ASK FIRST!  
  
Synopsis: What if Buffy had allowed herself to believe that she was in a mental institution at the end of "Normal Again"? What would have happened to her "friends" that the doctors insists are in her mind? What could bring her back? And knowing me it's a B/A fic.  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Two: Beginnings and Endings  
  
{{{{ Buffy Summers looked up at the blazing sun. It hurt her eyes to be outside again. It had been so long since she had been allowed to be outside. So long.  
  
"Buffy, dear," Joyce Summers yelled from the hospital door. "Come back inside. We'll leave in a few hours."  
  
Buffy turned around and stared at her mother and father standing together in the doorway. Then she smiled.  
  
She was going home. }}}}  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Pet?" Spike asked as he slowly walked into the dark room. "Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to yell at me?"  
  
Buffy just stared vacantly at the wall. She had shut down, completely shut down. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat, and she didn't speak. She was just there. A shell, a shadow.  
  
"Fine," Spike grunted. "Liked it better when you tried to stake me."  
  
Spike walked out of the room and found himself surrounded by the others when he reached the foot of the stairs.  
  
"How is she?" Dawn asked.  
  
"S'ry Litt'e Bit," Spike said, drawing her into a hug. "No change."  
  
Dawn rested easily in Spike's arms. All she wanted was her sister back. Tara and Willow hadn't been able to do anything. Buffy was convinced this wasn't the real world.  
  
"She's hasn't talked in a month," Xander exclaimed.  
  
"She needs something to jolt her out of it," Willow reasoned.  
  
"I have an idea," Tara supplied.  
  
"You do?" dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"When she was in the basement," Tara started. "You know, last month. I told her that she didn't want to do this because she loved you guys. She said something like "Didn't stop me before" and "ran him right through, didn't I?" and I wasn't sure what she was talking about then. Now, tell me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there someone, um, a guy or something she had to kill? And he came back?"  
  
"Angel," Xander stated. "Lost his soul and she had to kill him. Stabbed him through- through with a sword- and OH, I GET IT! AND NO! NO WAY!"  
  
"Uh," Willow raised her hand. "Still not comprehending."  
  
"Tara wants to bring Angel back," Xander pointed out. "To help. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"  
  
"What, my bloody sire?" Spike agreed. "No friggen' way! I'm with the moron on this!"  
  
"Thank you!" Xander said. After a minute, he added. "HEY!"  
  
"I think- I think it would help!" Willow said above the noise.  
  
Spike countered her and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Oh, BALLS no! NO ANGEL!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
{{{{ "NO ANGEL!" sounded through like a shogun through Buffy's head. Where had that come from? She was free from that world. Wasn't she?  
  
Yes, she was. But might not want to mention it to her parents when she was finally on her way home. }}}}  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I don't know him," Tara said, trying to be heard. "But from what you've told me, Willow, about how much he loved- I mean LOVES her, he might be able to help. Maybe he can bring her back."  
  
"NO SODDING WAY!" Spike yelled at the blonde witch.  
  
Dawn looked at the four adults arguing like children. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"Angel Investigations, this is Angel."  
  
"Hey, Angel," Dawn said, relieved he had picked up. "It's Dawn."  
  
"Hey, Dawnie," Angel said. "What's up? Something wrong?"  
  
"Go ahead and say it." Dawn laughed.  
  
"Is Buffy okay?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, not really," Dawn sighed. "We need your help. Just come now. I'll tell you all about it when you get here. Okay? She needs you."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Dawn hung up the phone just in time to hear Willow yell, "Look, just SHUT UP! We need him. Buffy needs him. Now, I'm going to the kitchen to call him right now."  
  
"No need," Dawn said, leaning against the doorframe. "I just called him. He's on his way."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more.  
  
Sortas Ort! (Thank You in Irish) 


	3. So It Begins

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: Would die for it.  
  
AN: Sorry about the long wait, been working my ass off to bring my geometry grade up to a 70. Which I did, yay me!  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Three: So It Begins  
  
"You're not invited in," Spike growled as he answered the door and saw his grandsire standing out it.  
  
Angel shrugged and walked in with ease. Spike was not his concern right now. Dawn had said that Buffy was in trouble and that was all that mattered. Still, he couldn't resist sticking it to Spike.  
  
"Sorry Spikey," Angel said, patting his cheek mockingly. "Already been invited."  
  
"Sod off mate," Spike snarled.  
  
"Play nice boys," Willow said, entering the room followed closely by Tara and Dawn. "Angel, thanks so much for coming. You might be the only person that can help her."  
  
"Sure," Angel nodded. "No problem. What's going on?"  
  
Willow looked down at her feet and Dawn turned away, looking like she was about to cry. Spike noticed it and went over to her, leading her outside. Xander refused to even look at Angel. So that only left-  
  
"Tara Maclay," Tara said nervously, extending her hand. Angel shook it once and then let it fall. "I think you might want to sit down."  
  
The group went over to the couch. Angel sat down, then Willow and Tara sat in a chair. Xander stood by the doorframe.  
  
"Are you two?" Angel asked, pointing to Willow and Tara in the chair.  
  
"Yeah," Willow nodded.  
  
"Oh," Angel nodded back.  
  
"An- Angel," Tara stuttered. "Buffy had an accident with a demon about a month ago. The demon injected her with- with a poison and she began having- flashbacks, of a sort. She began to believe that she was in a mental institution. That everything she knew as the Slayer was false and she had been in the hospital for all that time."  
  
"That makes sense," Angel agreed. "The demon took from her memories and made an alternate universe."  
  
"You knew she was in a hospital?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Angel replied. "It was her business, though."  
  
"Anyway," Tara continued. "Her world there, right now, it's better than her life. Her mother is there, alive. Her parents are still together, happily."  
  
"And no one's trying to kill her," Willow put in helpfully.  
  
"That's a plus," Xander spoke for the first time.  
  
"It's just," Tara tried to find the right words. "Just more pleasing for her to be there. But, here, she's completely shut down. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, and she doesn't do anything. She's like a statue."  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" Angel asked.  
  
"See!" Xander said triumphantly. "I told you he couldn't do anything for her!"  
  
"Shut up Xander," Willow insisted. "We want you to try to bring her out of it. Bring her back."  
  
Angel sighed. "I can try."  
  
"That's all we ask," Tara said sweetly.  
  
"That's not all I ask," Xander said bitterly. "You bring her back, or I'll stake you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
{{{{Buffy whirled around in her best friends arm. Pike had been waiting at her house when she and her parents had pulled into the drive. She remembered everything about him. She hardly even remembered that world she had been trapped in at all anymore. She didn't want to. That's all she had to do, not want it.  
  
"Buffy!" Pike smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Pike," Buffy agreed. "So such. I can't believe I forgot you like that."  
  
"No worries," Pike insisted. "It's good to have you back. You're cold."  
  
Buffy suddenly had frantic thoughts, each one running all over the other. She thought, "NO! Don't say that, Don't- don't make me think of that. Don't make me think- of Angel. He's not real."  
  
Against her better judgment, a quote from her "life" passed through her lips. "You can take it."  
  
Pike smiled and took his jacket off. "I mean, you look cold."  
  
Buffy jerked back as he moved to put his jacket around her shoulders. It was too much like that "life". Too much, every movement, every word. Too much like it.  
  
"No, I'm just tired," Buffy insisted. "I'm going to go upstairs, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Definitely," Pike agreed and walked off.  
  
Buffy walked upstairs, her mind reeling. And somewhere amidst the current of raging thoughts, she clearly heard a velvety voice calling her name. The only voice she had ever known to be like that was swimming in her head, once again.  
  
He was probably the only reason she would go back to that place. The only reason.}}}}  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Buffy?" Angel said softly as he entered the darkened room. Buffy made no movement towards his words. He lifted her face up and stared into her eyes. They were vacant and haunting. He wanted the life back in her eyes. He promised himself he would do it.  
  
"Buffy, honey, don't worry. I'm going to get you out of there," Angel said resolutely. "I promise."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more.  
  
Soras Ort! 


	4. Movements

I'M BACK! Yes, it finally happened... I got a C in Geometry... YAY ME!  
  
Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: You love me right?  
  
AN: Ok, I'm such a Tara fan... don't hold it against me.  
  
As always...  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
{{{{ Buffy hates the night. At night, when she's all alone, is when she feels the most vulnerable. Sometimes she sees them. She sees the beautiful red head with her girlfriend. She sees the striking raven headed boy, the one she always looked to for a laugh. She even sees the blonde sometimes, the one who claimed to be in love with her. She also sees him.  
  
The only reason she liked that world in the first place. Angel. He talks to her, asking her if she remembers anything if she even hears him. Sometimes he gets to so mad, he breaks whatever he had in his hand. She wanted to tell him that she was okay and happy. But she couldn't. Not without going THERE again.}}}}  
  
*****  
  
Angel looked down at the broken pencil he had in his hand. And sighed. He was getting nowhere fast. He hadn't slept in a week, hoping for some sign of recognition from Buffy. He wasn't getting it.  
  
He sighed again and walked back over to the bed and picked up Buffy's hand. If only she would move, do something. Anything.  
  
Then he heard a hesitant knock on her door. He turned around and saw the mysterious Wicca he had met just a few days ago.  
  
"Hi," Tara whispered. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm okay," Angel assured her.  
  
"You don't look it," Tara said, quietly entering the room, holding a mug.  
  
"Tired," Angel shrugged. He absentmindedly started stroking Buffy's hand.  
  
{{{{ "Stop it," she thought. "That tickles. Don't make me want to go back there."}}}}  
  
"And hungry," he admitted.  
  
"I figured you would be," Tara said, holding up her mug. "I stole it from Spike."  
  
"Ah," Angel laughed bitterly. "He didn't like that, did he?"  
  
"He hasn't found out yet," Tara laughed.  
  
"Oh," Angel smiled.  
  
"So," Tara hesitated. "You're probably tired of hearing this, but any luck yet?"  
  
"No," Angel stated.  
  
"Oh," Tara sighed.  
  
After a few minutes, she continued. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Angel agreed.  
  
"What happened between you- you two?" Tara stuttered a bit. "I mean, why does Xander hate you? And Spike?"  
  
"Spike hates me because I had everything he wanted," Angel said coldly. "Xander- Xander is more complicated. He had a crush on Buffy and I- She had chosen me. He didn't like that, I guess. Then there was when I went evil-,"  
  
"What?" Tara asked, confused.  
  
"They didn't tell you?" Angel asked.  
  
"New to the gang," Tara explained.  
  
"Oh," Angel sighed. "Buffy and I dated. She took at lot of grief for it, but I loved her even more. And I believe she felt the same about me. Well, on her seventeenth birthday, we- we took it a little to far. And we broke the curse that kept my soul intact- you do know about the curse right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, well, it broke and I went- evil. I tried to kill everyone she cared about. She sent me to hell, after willow restored my soul and then I came back and- well, I left her after she graduated. Needless to say, Xander and I have never been close. And that was the Cliff notes version, by the way."  
  
"Hell of a story," Tara said. "Even with the Cliff notes version."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
"Well, get some sleep," Tara said, touching Angel's shoulder as she stood up to leave.  
  
"I will," Angel promised.  
  
With that, Tara left and Angel drank the mug of blood. He was exhausted. He was also thankful for the little witch, the one who accepted him, even though she knew nothing of him before.  
  
Angel climbed on top of the covers and pulled Buffy close to him. He fell asleep instantly. If he had stayed away a moment more, he would have felt the once motionless Buffy spoon herself in to his body, matching every curve with his body.  
  
{{{{"One more night," she thought smiling. "It won't hurt to believe one more night, with my Angel."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Was it worth the wait?  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	5. Stop And Go

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: I need it!  
  
An: Lindsay reviewed: keep going, the story is really great! but isn't willow pro-angel, too? and i'm one of those weird freaks who likes dawn/spike romance, so hook those two up!  
  
--- lol, yeah, I guess Willow is pro-Angel, but I really wanted to have some Tara/Angel bonding, because, well Queen Boadicea said it nicely:  
  
Queen Boadicea reviewed: In a way, they're much alike. They don't feel quite at ease around others and they're both rather shy and withdrawn.  
  
--- I've always had a thing with those two--- mind you, I would never hook them up, but I've always wondered what would have happened if they had met, so every chance I get, I make them meet--- and we'll see what happens with the Dawn/Spike thing, I would personally just like to kill him off, but hey, I do kinda like Dawn/Spike too, so maybe...  
  
As always...  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{{{{Buffy could see the sun streaming through her window without even opening her eyes. She knew it was a big day and she needed to get up, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She was so comfortable; but she didn't' know why.}}}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
Angel stirred slightly as he smelt the rough smell of the sunrise. He was still so tired, but his vampire side took over; telling his body that it didn't need any sleep. He hated being able to survive on three hours of sleep. He almost missed sleeping until noon.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and groaned, seeing Buffy and reminding him why he was here.  
  
"I'm still here Buffy," Angel whispered, gently getting out of the bed, leaving her facing the door as he walked out into the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
{{{{Buffy felt a sudden change in atmosphere in an instant. Whatever had made her so comfortable, had suddenly left, almost leaving an empty pain in her heart. She sighed, got up, and walked to her closet. On the way she had passed her mirror, filled with pictures of her and Pike. She noticed her face, how young and carefree she had looked. She looked at her reflection, noting the sad eyes and the naturally pouty mouth. Or was it natural? It didn't look that way in the pictures. Funny how she based so much of her life now off pictures she hardly remembered taking.  
  
She tore away from the reflection, refusing to think about any of that. She remembered how close she had come to giving into 'that world' last night. She didn't remember when she finaly did. What you don't remember can't hurt you.  
  
Buffy then started to dig through her closet.}}}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
Angel walked slowly down the stairs, trying to sense if any windows were open. He had gotten used to windows always being closed at his office, it was difficult to remember what it felt like. That is until he ran right into the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window.  
  
"Oh God, Angel!" Dawn squealed. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Angel slipped out of his vampire visage as dawn yanked the curtain closed, hoping she hadn't seen it. "No, it's okay."  
  
"That what you get for being stealthy," Dawn insisted.  
  
Angel laughed slightly, remember when Buffy had said something like that to him. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Wow," Dawn smiled. "I just won an argument with Angel; the most stubborn- assed guy I know."  
  
"It won't happen again," Angel replied.  
  
"Uh huh," Dawn laughed. "Sure. What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Uh, looking for Tara," Angel replied. "And Willow."  
  
"I know Tara's upstairs," Dawn said, pointing out the door. "I don't know where Willow is. I haven't seen her for a few days."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she had to work on something," Dawn supplied. "Just hope she's not using magicks to do it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
"She has an addiction," Dawn calmly explained. "She' trying to quit."  
  
"I know how that feels," Angel sighed. "Poor girl."  
  
"You know how it feels to be addicted to magic?" Damn asked.  
  
"Something like that," Angel said, trying to make her understand without spelling it out.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Blood, Dawn," Angel sighed, exasperated. "It's addicting."  
  
"Oh," Dawn laughed nervously. "Sorry."  
  
Angel shook his head, slightly amused, slightly annoyed, and walked back out to talk to Tara and, maybe Willow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
{{{{ Buffy threw the pink tank top over her shoulder, deciding it was too girly. She really was never into all the girly stuff, even if she claimed to be. Sure, she liked dresses and make-up, and every now and then, it was nice to look extra beautiful, but other than that. She leaned more to the boy's styles.  
  
She picked up the black sweater, pulled it on and reached down to grab the jacket on the floor. It was leather and it smelled of spices and rain, just like---  
  
-"You still my girl?"-  
  
-"Maybe I like you."-  
  
-"I love you. I try not to but I can't stop."-  
  
-"Am I thing worth saving? Am I a righteous man? The world wants me gone."-  
  
-"I never said I was your friend."-  
  
-"Keep it; looks better on you."-  
  
-"We'll just end up hurting each other again."-  
  
"NO!" Buffy screamed, dropping the jacket. "No stop!"  
  
-"I can handle the neediness."-  
  
-"I'm sorry."-  
  
-"I'm not going to say goodbye."-  
  
-"You could never be boring, not even if you tried."-  
  
"Please stop," Buffy whimpered as the wave of his voice continued to pound her.  
  
-"I love you."-  
  
"STOP!" Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs, alerting Joyce and Hank who had just pulle dup in the driveway. They both headed straight to the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Angel knocked hesitantly on the door he remembered was Willow's, hoping both or one of the Wiccan women would answer. Willow's red hair flashed in front of him as she flung the door open.  
  
"Willow-," Angel started but was cut off as she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm real busy," Willow breathed. "I've almost figure this out and-,"  
  
"Ok, that's fine," Angel said. "Where's Tara then?"  
  
"Behind you," Willow pointed. "Hi Tara, bye Tara."  
  
Angel watched as she closed the door hurriedly, and then turned around to face Tara. He was about to say something, but was again interrupted by someone else's voice. Except this time, it was almost welcome.  
  
Screams were coming from Buffy's room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
This looks like a good place to stop tonight---  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more.  
  
PS. Has anyone figured out what's happening when the two Buffy's cross over? Awards to anyone who has.  
  
PSS. I know, longer chapters, but somehow, I can't seem to do that with Buffy fics--- others are fine and I can make them longer--- go figure. 


	6. The Battle of One

Disclaimer: SC1  
  
Feedback: As always... I would adore it!  
  
As always...  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life  
  
AN: Hope this doesn't get confusing.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
{{{{"STOP!" Buffy screamed, rolling up into a ball on the floor. "Please just stop! I don't want to go back! Don't make me go back! He'll just leave again!"  
  
"Buffy!" Joyce yelled, falling down nest to her daughter on the floor. "Buffy, honey. It's okay! You don't have to go back! Look at me! You don't have to go back!"}}}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
"STOP!" Buffy screamed, rolling up into a ball on the bed. "Please just stop! I don't want to go back! Don't make me go back! He'll just leave again!"  
  
"Buffy!" Angel cried, running over to the bed and taking her hand. "Buffy, come back! I won't leave. Come back to us, you're family! Please!"  
  
"Come on Buffy," Tara pleaded with Angel. "We miss you. Come back!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
{{{{"Buffy," Hank begged. "You're still here. You need to be here. We want you here. They don't; they don't love you!"  
  
"ANGEL!" Buffy yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"He's not real!" Joyce screamed. She grabbed her daughter's face and forced her to look at her. "He is not real! He doesn't want you, he doesn't love you! He's not real!"}}}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
"ANGEL!" Buffy yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm here!" Angel said frantically. "I need you Buffy, come back! We all need you; we all love you. I love you! Please! I need you to be here, with me! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
{{{{"Buffy," Hank said. "Listen to your mother. We love you. We will never hurt you! We love you, we need you here! Stay with us!"}}}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Buffy," Angel pleaded, tears steadily flowing down his face. "I'll never hurt you, never again! I love you so much, please, come back. Come back and stay with me! Stay with me Buffy!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
{{{{Buffy sobbed and nodded, cutting herself off from the pleading voice she heard in the back of her head.  
  
She had seen him. He was next to the bed, holding her hand, tears rolling down his face. He was begging her, pleading with her to stay. She had never seen him show so much emotion since the night he had left her after graduation.  
  
But her mother and father kept interfering with the vision of her Angel pleading with her to go back. It was everything she could do so keep the image of Angel. Without, she would go back to her mother and father.  
  
That's how it started. She would get sucked into her daydreams until she felt that she would never get out. She didn't want out today; Angel was in them. But the outsiders kept intruding. So she pulled herself out of it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered as she and her family hugged. "I didn't mean to go back. I want to stay here, with you."  
  
"Good," Joyce cried. "We want you here."}}}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy hand went limp in Angel's and she converted back to her previous state. She ceased to move and her screams echoed off the walls, even tough she made no noise.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked, blinking away tears. "No, no come back!"  
  
"Angel?" Tara asked hesitantly.  
  
"NO!" Angel cried, letting his head fall onto the bed beside Buffy's figure. Sobs moved his body as he cried, whispering her Buffy's name, over and over.  
  
"Angel?" Tara asked again.  
  
"Leave," Angel sobbed. "Please."  
  
Tara nodded, even though he didn't see and left the devastated Angel in the room, softly whispering his beloved name.  
  
Outside the door, Tara started to cry as well. Not for herself, or for Buffy, but for Angel. The poor soul's misery pierced her very heart and it hurt. More than anything she had felt before.  
  
How could anyone be around this man and not feel any of this? It surrounded him; it haunted him. And he was about to lose the only thing that eased it, even if it was just a slight ease?  
  
Tara's anguish shifted into an intense resolve. She was going to fix this; for Angel and for Buffy. Those two deserved each other; more than anyone deserved anything.  
  
Tara was going to fix this.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	7. Crossing

Disclaimer: SC1  
  
Feedback: As always... I would adore it!  
  
As always...  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"No," Angel shook his head at Buffy's once again still figure. "No, you come back. Come back. I am NOT going to lose you, not again. Please, come back."  
  
Angel let go of Buffy's hand and slumped down to the floor, his head in his hands. She had come back, for a moment; he had felt her. Her spirit, her life; she was there again. But then she left, back to the place where it was better for her.  
  
He knew why she wanted to stay there. It was safe and painless. There was no one there that would hurt her; at least not as badly as he had already hurt her. That had never been his intention, to hurt her. Every time he did, he wanted to stake himself. There were times when he thought he could actually hear her heart breaking. He wondered if she ever heard is breaking.  
  
He didn't know why he loved her. There was nothing terribly special about her. She was smart and funny but every girl had those qualities, even you didn't understand them. Being the Slayer had nothing to do with it.  
  
Cordelia told him once that it was because she was the first reason he'd had in a hundred years to survive. Angel secretly agreed. When Whistler had brought Angel to Buffy, he said that she would need a lot of help. It struck Angel because she was so young and she had no clue that all her innocence was about to stripped away in a few words. And for the first time, there was a way and a reason to live, just to help her.  
  
Darla told him that he loved Buffy because she was new. She was, but try as he did, he couldn't believe that was the reason he had fallen in love with Buffy. It was deeper than that.  
  
"Buffy," Angle sobbed. "What do I need to do to bring you back? I'm not giving up Buffy but I need more help than I'm getting. I need you."  
  
"I thin I can help," Willow said, throwing bags and papers down on the floor of Buffy's room, startling Angel.  
  
"Willow," Angel said, brushing away his tears.  
  
"Yeah hi," Willow said hurriedly pointing to a star map. "Look, I have a plan. But we have to do it fast. It only works when this star," she gestured to a dot on the map and then to another, "and this star are crossed into one star. And the moon is in the crescent shape. And that'll happen in about twenty minutes."  
  
"So," Angel sighed. "What happens?"  
  
"Yeah, um," Willow laughed nervously. "You would want to know that, wouldn't you? Um, see, you can cross two worlds. I don't know if it'll work because this is a person's mind, not an actual world but it's worth shot. I mean, do you know how often these conditions are perfect for this."  
  
"Ok, so let's do that," Angel said quickly. "Now."  
  
"Um, I have to find Tara," Willow said, running out of the room. "It only works if... well, I can't do it. Tara has to."  
  
"Ok," Angel nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Dawn asked as Tara pulled out an old book form her shelf. "I mean, Angel's soul's not really lost. It's there."  
  
"It's been replaced in him, but after so many years without it, your body loses the spot that held your soul. Angel's doesn't really fit in his body anymore." Tara explained. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Sorta," Dawn said. "Kind of like when you get your ears pierced and you take the stud out and the hole closes up and then you try to shove the earring back through and it doesn't really go back in like it was before."  
  
"Yeah," Tara laughed. "Something like that."  
  
"How?" Dawn asked. "Like taking a piece of the soul away?"  
  
"No," Tara insisted. "Nothing like that. He's already missing a piece. The gypsy's didn't' give it all back; that's what caused the loophole. In theory, that is. I have to find the lost piece and put it back. I would never take anyone's soul from them, not even a piece. It's dangerous and you're nothing without your soul. It shapes you entire life; your emotions, your morals, your integrity, everything. Ever wonder why vampires are as terrible as they are?"  
  
"It makes sense," Dawn agreed.  
  
"Tara!" Willow panted. "I've got it. I have an idea and I know how to do it. But I can't; you have to. We're sending Angel to Buffy's world. Blur the boundaries between the worlds and send him there."  
  
"Won't that be dangerous?" Tara asked. "If he could go through, couldn't others go through also? And demons?"  
  
"I thought of this!" Willow insisted. "He has a time limit. We give him 24 hours to the second to get Buffy back this way. He had to be back in the place he came through from, hopefully with Buffy, in exactly 24 hours. We tie off the portal so no one can go through, but keep running so we can open it back in exactly 24 hours."  
  
"That's... actually that might work," Tara smiled.  
  
"Good, because you have to do it," Willow smiled back, pulling Tara up the stairs.  
  
"Me? Why?" Tara asked.  
  
"Well," Willow said. "It has to be powered by a witch with inherited powers. Mine were learned, yours came from your mother."  
  
"I'm not strong enough for this," Tara insisted.  
  
"You are!" Willow cried. "I know you are! We have to do this... and in ten minutes."  
  
"I'll try," Tara sighed. "I just hope it works."  
  
"It will," Willow pulled Tara into Buffy's room where Angel was waiting for them. "It has to."  
  
"Are we doing it?" Angel asked  
  
"Yes," Willow turned to Tara. "Here's the spell; everything's set up. Juts read it. Angel lay down on the floor. Now, you have 24 hours. You have to be in the same place that you arrived in to get back. Got it? Ok."  
  
Angel nodded as Tara hurriedly read off of the paper Willow gave to her. It was in Latin, but she translated it into English.  
  
"Break the boundary, break the foundation. Cross Mind's wall, live in Memory. One day is all you have, believe you can make it. Cross Mind's wall, live in Memory."  
  
* * * * *  
  
{{{{ "NO!" Buffy laughed loudly, causing the other people in the restaurant to look towards her table. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"No," Pike insisted. "I'm totally serious. Tyler turned gay after High School. He showed up at the 5-year reunion with, and I quote, his 'boyfriend'. It was friggen' hilarious."  
  
"Oh my God!" Buffy laughed. "I can't believe I missed that."  
  
"You were somewhere else," Pike joked.  
  
"Literally," Buffy agreed.  
  
Buffy heard the little bell above the door jingle as the door opened. She had a habit of looking towards the door to see who came through. It didn't matter what world she was in, she always did it.  
  
In that one second that was born out of habit, she feared she have finally lost all her sanity; that her 'world' had proved to be stronger than her.  
  
Angel was standing in the doorway, sunlight streaming around his figure and glinting off his deep brown hair. And he was staring directly at her, a relieved smile on his face.}}}}  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more. 


	8. Strong Enough

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: In case you didn't know by now, I'm ADDICTED TO IT! So be nice, make me happy and leave something! Anything!  
  
AN: Got BIG responses for the last chapter and for some reason one review got sent to my inbox 42 times... no joke. So I felt that something or someone was telling me it was some kind of sign to put up another chapter... or maybe it was just the site going haywire. But hey, why do you care: you're getting a new chapter.  
  
AN2: Ok, this is IMPORTANT. Since "Normal Buffy's" world is in her head, ANGEL is human. I mean, makes since to me that if he showed up in her head, she would imagine him as human? Hmm? Maybe it's just me, but that's the way it is.  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
{{{{Buffy jumped up instantly, upsetting the cokes on the table and causing them spill al over her jeans and Pike's white shirt.  
  
"Am I insane?" she wondered as Angel made his way towards her.  
  
"What?" Pike asked, placing his hand gently on Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy, what is it?"  
  
"I- I have to- I."  
  
"Buffy," Angel whispered, not fully believing what he was seeing. And apparently, Buffy didn't believe it either.  
  
"How- what?" Buffy stammered and started to shake.  
  
"Whoa," Pike moved to sit Buffy down in a chair, but Angel beat him to it, carefully leading Buffy to the chair and helping her sit.  
  
"No," Buffy cried, shaking her head and staring at Angel, who was kneeling next to her. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No- you can't be here. Or," she turned and looked at Pike. "Or he can't be here. Maybe neither of you should be here. No, no, no, no."  
  
"Buffy," Pike stepped up and lifted her out if the chair. "Buffy, we need to get you home."  
  
"No, no," Buffy whimpered. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you need to go home," Pike insisted.  
  
"She said no," Angel snapped, his eyes never leaving Buffy's.  
  
"Look, I don't know whom the hell you are but you're leaving," Pike yelled.  
  
"I don't know who the hell YOU are either, but it looks like we have something in common," Angel countered, gesturing towards Buffy. "So don't mess with me and I won't have to kick your ass."  
  
"Stop," Buffy placed a small hand on Angel's shoulder. "Pike's my friend. And unlike you, he's real."  
  
"Then how am I here?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy cried. "And I don't care. I want you to leave."  
  
"Buffy," Angel forced Buffy to face him. "Look at me. You've been gone for a month. We want you back. Willow-."  
  
"No," Buffy sobbed  
  
"Xander, Dawn," Angel continued.  
  
"No."  
  
"Spike, Tara."  
  
"No."  
  
"Me."  
  
"NO!" Buffy screamed and ran out, tears running down her face.  
  
Angel jumped up to run after her, but Pike grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into a booth. Angel jumped back up, only to have Pike push him back down.  
  
"I don't have time for this, kid," Angel growled.  
  
"You stay the hell away from Buffy," Pike said dangerously.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Angel repeated, standing up. Pike moved to force him back down, but Angel was ready this time. Angel grabbed Pike's arm and twisted it around into Pike's back. "I'm going to tell you one more time, then I'm going to get ugly: I don't time for this."  
  
Angel let go of Pike and shoved him face first into the both. Angel shook his head and turned, running out of the small diner to look for Buffy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Buffy!" Angel spotted Buffy sitting on the steps of her old school, hugging her knees.  
  
"Go away!" Buffy screamed, hiding her face in her knees.  
  
"I can't!" Angel insisted. "I don't have long. You need to come back."  
  
"Where?" Buffy cried, looking up at Angel. "Even is that place is real- I'm not saying it is- what makes it so great? Huh? Vampires? Demons? Gods that want to grill my ass and serve it on a platter? You? Great, terrific world."  
  
"Fine, I'll play along," Angel said, hiding his hurt from her. "If 'Angel' meant so little to you, why did you spend 6 and a half years in a world with him in it?"  
  
"He was only there for three of them and for half the time, he tried to kill me," Buffy snapped.  
  
"That wasn't really him though," Angel sighed deeply. "I bet he's learned that by now. 'Angel' may still blame the demon in him for it, but he knows it wasn't the man who loved you."  
  
"That's your great argument?" Buffy laughed bitterly.  
  
"That and why was he the one you ran to every time something happened that you couldn't handle?" Angel asked, a question that had been on his tongue since she came to him after she was raised from the dead.  
  
"I-," Buffy smiled, staring off into the distance and forgetting the boundaries she had set up in her mind to separate herself from the world "I loved him. He made everything better, made it disappear. He was the perfect man, even with his imperfections. I loved him for that."  
  
"Would you tell him that?" Angel asked hopefully. "If you had a chance?"  
  
"If I could work up the guts," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Buffy!" Pike's voice pierced through the haze she had been in. She stood up quickly and Angel followed her.  
  
"You tricked me!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Buffy, you have to realize what's real!" Angel pleaded. "Your body is dying. If you die there, you die here! Buffy, I need you with me! You ARE the reason I'm still here!"  
  
"He left me!" Buffy yelled as Pike pulled her away from Angel. She turned and snapped at Pike, "Get off me!"  
  
"Buffy," Angel pleaded again. "I left you, yes. But I never gave up on you. You are the reason I'm alive. I can't live without you; God, Buffy, I love you! I still do, I never stopped. No matter how many times I've tried to stop, I still can't!"  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy's fist shot out form her side and connected with Angel's face. Angel froze for a moment, but when he looked back at Buffy, who was staring at her fist in shock, he was smiling.  
  
"You've still go it," Angel said huskily, taking her fist and placing it on his shoulder. "You never lost it; you never lost me. Come home Buffy. We want you home."}}}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
"ANGEL! God, I'm going to stake his ass!" Spike grumbled. "No, I'm going to run him through with hot pokers again, shot him, boil him in holy water-."  
  
"Don't forget the garlic," Xander growled.  
  
"Dumb-ass, have you learned nothing in your time with Buffy?" Spike sneered. "Garlic does nothing."  
  
"Then why is there garlic in all the movies?" Xander asked.  
  
"BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THEY' RE TALKING ABOUT!" Spike screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Dawn shrieked. "God, who freaking cares?"  
  
"I do!" Spike whined. "There are too many bloody misconceptions on vampires. I mean, who would really believe that vamps sleep in coffins? Jeez."  
  
"Yeah, a crypt's so much better," Dawn laughed.  
  
"HEY!" Willow called from upstairs. "Keep it down. Tara is getting tired and she needs to keep it working if we want to see either of them again! So SHUT IT!"  
  
"She's right," Spike sighed.  
  
"So, garlic does nothing?" Xander restated.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike muttered.  
  
Upstairs, Willow kneeled down next to Tara, wiping the steady sweat the Tara had developed after 18 hours of holding the spell closed.  
  
"I can't do this for much longer," Tara whispered.  
  
"It won't be much longer now," Willow tried to reassure her.  
  
"6 hours, Willow," Tara snapped. "6 more hours. It's too long, I can't hold it that long."  
  
"Yes, you can," Willow insisted. "You can. I now you can."  
  
"No," Tara replied. "I know my strength."  
  
"Now you listen to me," Willow said firmly. "You never know you're strength until you've been tested. You're being test know. When you've pulled through this and Angel comes back with Buffy, then you can tell me you know your strength. You can do it."  
  
"I hope you're right Willow," Tara smiled. "I really do."  
  
"I am," Willow assured her.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write more.  
  
AN4: I wasn't sure how to write this in so I hope you guys read this: time moves differently in the separate worlds but the day will end at the exact time for both worlds. 


	9. Only With

Disclaimer: SC1.  
  
Feedback: Do we have to go over this every time?  
  
AN: LAST CHAPTER! I know, it's tragic. But I had so many great reviews from all of you. I'm glad you enjoyed this, because I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. This is one of my favorites that I've written and am strangely proud of it. So thanks again for all the awesome reviews.  
  
{{{{Story between brackets is a thing from mental institution Buffy's life.}}}}  
  
Normal typing is The Slayer Buffy's life  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
{{{{ "I- I," Buffy stammered, looking furiously between Angel and Pike. "I can't- I don't- I just don't know."  
  
"You have to know Buffy," Angel pleaded.  
  
"Stop pushing me," Buffy said quietly. "I hate that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel said softly.  
  
"Buffy," Pike called out. "You don't really believe him, do you?"  
  
Buffy smiled softly to herself as she began to remember everything she and Angel had been through together. The laughter, the love, even the pain. Somehow, she cherished that pain. No normal person could cherish the way she did, she knew that. And Angel's hand pressed against hers felt right.  
  
"You know what Pike?" Buffy stared directly at Angel as she answered him. "I think I do."  
  
"Why?" Pike asked angrily. "Why is it so easy to believe him; so easy to leave this world and me?"  
  
"Because I love him," Buffy continued to stare at Angel as she watched his patented half-smile form on his face.  
  
"He's not REAL!" Pike grabbed Buffy's shoulder and spun her around to face him. "He's all in your head. And it's not REAL! It's all part of your sick fantasies!"  
  
"And I want them!" Buffy screamed. "Don't you have fantasies Pike?"  
  
"YES!" Pike yelled back. "But reality is better. REAL love is better, true love."  
  
"And that's what this is," Buffy turned back to Angel and took back the hand she had dropped. "And this world, this is just a dream. Something I learned in both worlds is that love is when you don't want to sleep because reality is so much better. I need to wake up now; from this dream. I'm sorry Pike."  
  
"But I love you," a tear fell down Pike's face. "I spent six and a half years waiting for you."  
  
Buffy kissed Pike on the cheek softly and repeated. "I'm sorry Pike."}}}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
"NO!" Willow yelled as she felt the magic flowing through the air falter. "Tara! No, you listen to me. You're too close to let go now. Ten minutes. That's all, ten more minutes. Don't let go."  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked, running into the room, followed by Xander and Spike. "What's happening?"  
  
"Tara's losing strength," Willow cried. "We're too close to fail now."  
  
"What can we do?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nothing," Willow shook her head, staring at Tara's vacant eyes. "We can't do anything."  
  
Willow sat back and prayed against the odds stacked against Tara. In that moment, she felt a surge in the air, unlike anything she had felt come from Tara.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked; Willow realized that everyone had felt it when they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't know," Willow shook her head again. "Oh Tara, what did you do?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
{{{{"This is it," Angel insisted, standing in front of the tree he had hidden behind when he saw Buffy slay her first vampire.  
  
"This is hard," Buffy admitted. "My mom's here."  
  
"I know," Angel sympathized. "It always is."  
  
"When we get back," Buffy began. "What are you going to do? Leave again?"  
  
"No," Angel hugged her close to his body. "No. I've lost you too many times."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked, jumping.  
  
"Willow," Angel moved towards the sound, realizing the barrier was breaking. Buffy froze, rooted to the spot. "Buffy?"  
  
"I can't," Buffy cried, tears spilling over. "I want you Angel. But I don't' want to leave here."  
  
"Buffy, we don't have a lot of time!" Angel pleaded. "We have to go."  
  
"I can't," Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Then I'm staying," Angel moved towards her.  
  
"NO!" Buffy argued. "You have a life there, a meaning."  
  
"Not without you!" Angel yelled. "There is no meaning without you. Where you are, I am too."  
  
"I can't let you do that," Buffy insisted.  
  
"I'm going to," Angel resolved. "If I'm not leaving with you, I'm not leaving."  
  
"You mean that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes," Angel nodded. "I love you."  
  
Buffy smiled and grabbed Angel's hands and closed her eyes as she pulled them through the shivering scene. }}}} * * * * *  
  
Buffy jolted up on the bed just as Tara lost consciousness. She looked wildly around the room and realized she almost forgot what her room looked like.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled, jumping on the bed and pulling her into a hug. Xander followed and Spike hesitated a second before he joined them. Buffy laughed as she hugged her friends back, relieved to be back.  
  
"Is she okay?" Buffy heard a soft voice asked and looked over their heads to see Tara lying on the ground with Angel and Willow leaning over her.  
  
"I don't know," Willow shook her head.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked, getting off the bed and dropped down next to the fallen witch.  
  
"The magic she used to help get you out drained her," Willow explained.  
  
"No," Buffy said. "She is not going to die because of me. Not another one."  
  
"I'm fine," Tara whispered, her eyes fluttering open. "I just need to rest."  
  
"Tara," Willow smiled.  
  
"You were right," Tara smiled back. "You were right. And Angel, don't fight it."  
  
"Fight what?" Angel asked. Tara drifted off to sleep just as a small stream of white magic flowed from her fingertips and enveloped both Buffy and Angel. Angel began to shake violently as yellow strips passed back and forth between Buffy and him, interweaving intricately and vanishing into the other. Angel leaned against the dresser form support as Buffy, who seemed unaffected by the spell, was pulled with him.  
  
And then, it ceased.  
  
Pain enveloped Angel's chest as he felt his dead heart begin to beat violently and his lungs desperate for air. He struggled to remember what breathing was really like, not the feigned breath he had drawn for so long. It wasn't long until his instincts took over and he began to breathe; his heart slowed down and for the first time he realized exactly what he was doing.  
  
"I'm-,"  
  
"Breathing," Buffy finished, followed by laughter. "You're breathing! And your heart- it's beating! You're alive, Angel; alive!"  
  
"I'm alive!" Angel laughed as Buffy threw her arms around him. "I'm alive."  
  
"Oh my god," Spike and Xander said, shocked.  
  
"Oh my god," Dawn echoed.  
  
"Tara," Willow realized when happened. "You brilliant little witch."  
  
* * * * * EPILOGUE * * * * *  
  
"Did it work?" Tara asked, sitting up as she woke up and realized that Willow was there.  
  
"Yes," Willow answered. "You brought Buffy back and you made Angel human. Funny thing is, he's strong enough to be a fair match for Buffy."  
  
"That's because she's interwoven into him," Tara explained with a smile on her face. "Never will they truly be apart."  
  
"I love you," Willow snuggled up against Tara.  
  
"We all do," Buffy said from the door, Angel's arms wrapped lovingly around her body.  
  
"Welcome back Buffy," Tara laughed.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Angel echoed, kissing Buffy lightly on the neck.  
  
"For what?" Tara asked.  
  
"For giving us back to each other," Angel said.  
  
"You belong together," Tara smiled. "Anyone can see it."  
  
Spike nodded to himself as he registered Tara's words. She was right, anyone could see it. He knew now, he had no chance; not that he ever did. He had fooled himself into thinking it. He had long outstayed his welcome here. He turned and walked quietly down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Leaving?" Dawn asked from the porch.  
  
"Yep," Spike answered. "No reason to stay."  
  
"You never had a chance," Dawn said sincerely. "I don't think anyone ever did. I don't think it would have mattered you showed up first, Angel would have won her heart."  
  
"I figured that out," Spike nodded. "Just tell- tell her I loved her okay?"  
  
"I will," Dawn nodded. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Some see me okay?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Dawn walked back into the house and up the stairs. She walked into Tara and Willow's room and found herself smiling at the scene in front of her. Xander was sitting on the bed talking and laughing with Tara and Willow.  
  
Over in the corner, stood Buffy and Angel, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Perfect," Dawn smiled as Buffy kissed Angel lightly on the lips and smiled contently.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
THE END  
  
So, it's over. It's kinda sad. Still, I want you to review.  
  
I write, you read, you review, I write no more – not for this one anyway. ;) 


End file.
